Talk:Starlight Celebration 2007/Guide
The article mentions locations of "Smilebringers." It seems this year's event is run directly by Moogles. What is their purpose this year? (I haven't seen a Smilebringer actually.. but I only got a quick glance at the event.) --Yurai 15:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well -- I think the same as the last few years. I can confirm there is a smile bringer Christina, in Bastok Mines who'll give you a Present for the Kiddies which you trade to a kid. Rewards so far that I've discerned is they will teleport you to another national capitol. --The Avatar of Blue 18:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) It seems you can repeat the Smilebringer's quest if you zone. Confirm? --Bajoyasujoya 23:43, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Just a heads up. The event is buggy. Current Known Issues in "The Starlight Celebration" http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/polnews/news12289.shtml QUOTE: "Dec. 19, 2007 08:30 PST From: FINAL FANTASY XI Current Known Issues in "The Starlight Celebration" Currently, we have confirmed an issue where the "Magellan Card" and "Andromeda Card" items obtainable through the Starlight Celebration may not be properly inscribed. Investigation into this issue as well as efforts to fix it are being performed, so we ask for your patience in this matter. Additionally, based on the current information gathered, we have confirmed that this issue can occur when moving in or out of festival areas, logging out, or going in or out of Mog Houses while participating in this event. If this issue has affected you, though we regret any trouble this may cause you, we ask that you please perform the event one more time. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience caused by this error." Another thing to point out, some people can't quit the quest once it's started. Option to give up not listed. If your reward is something you already have and can't accept it, talk to moogle again to receive different reward, do not toss the reward you already hold because you may not receive the same reward upon talking to the moogle. --Comic collectr 18:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Also, it looks as though there is no Smilebringer in Windust Waters (J-9) as listed in the event decription. Checked South Waters as well, found nothing. --Swif 19:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) The news item that Square-Enix released was improperly labeled. The Smilebringer in Windurst Waters is in the same place as previous years: Windurst Waters: Atagei-Portagei, (F-5), North Map. I'll update the Walkthrough with the Smilebringer/nation teleport miniquest. Raithen 04:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Interesting Note: It seems that by visiting other towns you can greatly increase your chance of finding a particular race. Example: In Windurst, the moogles do not give out many requests for Tarus. However, in Bastok the request for Tarus are a bit more frequent. Simply said, the moogles of each nation ask more often for non-natives. --Swif 19:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) @Swif - Do you believe it's not giving you that nation's normal members, or possibly that the supply of said inhabitants is greater there. Like naturally Tarus/Mithra flock to Windy, in part to getting their nations ring from the start. --Comic collectr 22:23, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I've been thinking about that actually. I'm starting to wonder if it is just a matter of a greater number of players are looking for other races in Windy rather than the moogles playing favorites towards a certain race based on what town they are in. I'll keep researching it though. Then again, this could just be me wishing I could find more players looking for a Taru to give a card to ^^ -- Swif 22:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Dream Boots +1 seem to come from trading Andromeda Cards from helping others. Confirm? --Bajoyasujoya 01:52, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Smilebringer for Windurst is in Windurst Waters North next to the event moogle. However, I keep trading the gift to children and none of them are taking it. Seems like a bad bug. --Claquesous 01:55, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, gotta be wearing Santa Hat to give gifts. --Claquesous 02:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Little jerks keep giving me the items I already have, anyone else ahving this problem? --Avanent 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I'm having the same problem. I keep getting food items over and over. I have 4 Black Puddings, and tons of stacks of fireworks. Not getting doubles of any of the major items yet, (Dream Robes, Dream Platter ect.) Do we have any info on being able to cancel a current person search? Guide says to wait 8 Earth hours. I've been on all day with the same person to look for and I cant cancel the quest to start again. You need to wear NQ items to get HQ items. Are you doing that? I had the same problem trying to get my Dream Boots +1. I kept giving and got all three belts and all three necks, but then giving more items just kept giving me a message to sort my inventory because I had the item they tried to give me. Finally I got the boots by someone giving me a gift that I think was a starter card. I hope that sheds some light on the matter. --Claquesous 04:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Figured out what I was doing wrong. Seems you only get the belts and the +1 items by completing your own quest, not helping others complete theirs. I spent the day helping others. ^^ --Swif 04:48, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I got my +1s from helping someone else --Avanent 08:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Wonder what happens if you get max Smilebringer fame...... --Swif 04:49, 20 December 2007 (UTC) What I have so far Party with someone and talk to a moogle. It seems like, at this point, a profile is created for the party member you will ultimately have to have in order to complete the quest. You will also recieve a magellan card to trade to the person you partied with. You should give that person the card so they can recieve a gift, and then seek out the next person that fits your criteria. Every time you party with a new person that matches the criteria the moogle has given you so far you will recieve another magellan card, and another hint. Finally you'll have all the criteria you need. Once you party with a person matching the race, job, and level range the moogle desires you'll get a present (so far I've seen belts, boots, and stable teleporting neckware) and an andromeda card that should be traded to this person that fit the criteria. I'm not yet sure what gifts the andromeda cards get you yet. So let's run through this The first time you talk to the moogle, he tells you about the starlight celebration and the moogles' gift mixup. Let's suppose you first party with a mithra 75 paladin. Once you talk to the moogle again, he might tell you this isn't the person he's looking for, he's looking for a hume female. He'll also give you a magellan card that you can give to this person you partied with. You trade them your card, then breakup the party and seek out your next partner. This time, you've got a hume female 75 white mage. Once again, the moogle tells you this isn't the person he's looking for, he wants a hume female that's level 37 or below. You get another magellan card intended for the person you partied with. You trade them your card, and ask them to change to a job level 37 or below. So your former hume female 75 white mage comes back as a hume female 1 warrior. You speak with the moogle and he tells you (damn't) this isn't the person he's looking for. He wants a Hume Female Corsair that's level 37 or below and you get another magellan card. You ask your partner if they can do that and they reply they haven't quested corsair yet. You consider running them through the quest, but decide "fuck arrapogo reef." You trade them your card, and breakup the party, and seek out a new partner. Finally you've got her, a hume female 1 corsair. You speak with the moogle and (yes, finally) this is the person he's looking for! You get a pair of Dream Boots, and an andromeda card to trade to this person. You trade it to them, and you're done! You can now repeat the quest. --Seral 05:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) At least some rewards are available both ways, through giving and receiving Confirmed-- I got Dream Boots from completing the event and Dream Boots +1 from helping someone else complete the event (and turning in the card they traded me), and my brother got Dream Boots from helping someone else and got his Dream Boots +1 from completing the event himself, so it appears that you can get at least some of the rewards both ways (giving and receiving) --Jcarlson08 08:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I also got my dream boots +1 by helping another with it. --Avanent 08:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) +1 Items It is not neccessary to have Dream Boots or Dream Robe to get Dream Boots +1 or Dream Robe +1 My first item recieved last night was Dream Boots +1, then I got Mandragora Belt, followed by Dream Robe +1 --Dekarguy 15:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Reset Time for Gifts The time required for a reset of your gift requirements is NOT JP midnight. I waited a good 12 hours until after JP midnight and I still couldn't reset my gift requirements. Walkthrough Discussion * Head to an event moogle and talk to them. * Party with anyone and talk to the event Moogle again. * Swap cards and trade to the Moogle and you'll receive some rewards. Talk to it again and you'll receive your 1st set of criteria (level should either be 37 and below, or 38 and higher). * Party up with someone whose level matches the criteria the Moogle specifies, get a new card, swap cards with your partymate, trade the card to the Moogle to get another reward, and talk to it again. You'll get new added criteria. This time the Moogle will specify a race and/or gender. Let's say the Moogle asks for a Hume Female and your 1st criteria was level 37 and below. Go look for a Hume Female whose level is 37 and below, party up with her and talk to the Moogle again. Get cards, swap them, trade to Moogle to receive another reward and talk again. * Now comes the hardest part. The Moogle this time will give you his last criteria: a JOB. So following the example above, if the Moogle says he's looking for a Puppetmaster, he'll tell you that the person he's looking for is Hume Female Puppetmaster whose level is 37 and below. This is the hardest part of the event as you'll now have to shout, ask friends or people around you and start screening. * Party with people that match the criteria the Moogle gives you until you get the right race, job and level and you will then receive a card for your party member (that you should trade to them) and an event reward (Dream Boots, or any of the prizes listed below). * To get the Dream Boots +1, Instead of being the one helped, YOU HAVE TO BE THE HELPER. Help someone else in this event by joining his/her party, matching the criteria he/she needs, meaning level is either 37 and lower or 38 and higher, correct gender, job and race. Once you party up and talk to the Moogle, he/she will give you a Magellan Card and/or Andromeda Card received from the Moogle. Trade that card to get your Dream Boots +1. (edit: Dream Boots not needed to obtain Dream Boots +1) * If you wish to change the person you're looking for, talk to the moogle solo after an unknown amount of time and you will get the option to start over with a new target. (Was given the option after 8+ Earth hours, which encompassed Japan Midnight 8am PST/11am EST. Unknown if it relies on that or if it is time dependent.) * I was given the option to give up while in a party (My partner was changing her job at the time, so the Moogle didn't want to give me the card). This option was given within a few minutes of me receiving the quest and did not involve JP midnight (I was playing during the afternoon hours EST, and didn't start any Starlight Celebration quests until that time). The second time this happened, I was talking to the Moogle while solo. So it seems that the give-up time is random. - Pandasuki @ Diabolos * I attempted to give up on a search several ways (logging for a while, zone, spam the moogle). I asked the moogle just prior to Japan Midnight, and he gave me the normal response. Just after Japan Midnight, the moogle finally asked me if I wanted to give up on the current search. I believe the give up option is dependent upon Japan Midnight. -Bethers @ Shiva I can confirm this as true. After JP midnight you can choose to end the search you had. -- Nobusagi * I had logged for the night, and when I logged on the next day, the moogle asked me if I wanted to give up. -Kaoryi @ Midgardsomr * To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and, as with all furniture quests, wait until JP midnight. As with other quests you will need maximum Holiday Children fame (six trades should do it: your smilebringer will tell you "The children love you. Even I think your Great!"). You can trade the free presents that the smile bringer gives you once a day, or fireworks for more than one trade a day. When you talk to your Moogle at 00:00 PST (NOT 24 hours) your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. * NB: I had a full inventory, and traded moogle a magellan card i had recieved. I was told that i didn't have enough room for Dream Boots +1. Therefore, It would seem an andromeda card IS NOT required to obtain Dream Boots +1. -''newelley @ Valefor'' * Additionally, if you get a "you cannot obtain this item" message because you already have the randomly generated reward (this happened to me with a Federation stables scarf) immediately talking to the Moogle again will give you another item (I believe I got the Dream Coffer by doing this). Probably a good idea to keep all event items on you (assuming you have room) or in Mog House so that you don't end up with multiples of Rare/Ex items as mentioned below. - Setzg @ Titan * Andromeda card not required to get Dream Boots +1. I received them from trading a magellan card to the moogle on my mule. Drops seem to be 100% random. It is necessary that Dream Coat and Hat must be purchased from Moogle before you can get the +1 Dream gear drops from the event. -Bethers @ Shiva * It seems that certain rewards come from different requests depending on the country. For some reason, a Galka Scholar 37- request only gave me belts and the stable warp gear. I spammed the Moogle for 5 full minutes, and it wouldn't give me anything else. (I already had all the belts and stable warp gear at the time). This could also be because I was in Bastok at the time? Incidentally, I didn't get any Dream gear while in Bastok. (I'm currently a citizen of Windurst) -Pandasuki @ Diabolos * I got Dream Coat +1 and I do not have a regular Dream Coat even now. - Dibble @ Fenrir * I got Dream Coat +1 on first card trade on my mule. I have no other event gear at all on him. Seems very random. Icerat @ Odin * I got Dream Boots +1 in Sandy, and Dream Coat +1 in Windy (testing theory that certain items are only available in certain cities) - Yatta from Quetzalcoatl * I also got the Dream Coat +1 without having any regular items on me, in fact no previous event items in possesion at all. @ Hades Important Notes:Bethers 15:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) * The request will not change if you zone or log out. * When helping someone out to get an Andromeda Card (needed to get your Dream Boots +1), take note that while changing jobs to meet that person's criteria, don't let that person talk to the Moogle while you're still in your moghouse. Once you have changed to the needed job, EXIT YOUR MOGHOUSE FIRST, enter the same zone as the one you're helping THEN tell that person to talk to the Moogle. If he talks to the Moogle while you're in your moghouse, even if in the same zone, the Andromeda Card you'll receive won't have your name on it, and you won't be able to trade it to the Moogle to get your Dream Boots +1. * About the note above, I have tested this 10+ times, and you can still be in your Mog House while your helping someone else. I have not had one card that had no name. Every card that I got while still in my Mog House had my name on it. I had like, 7 named Andromeda Cards and a bunch of the other cards with my name on them. - Midgardsormr * As with other events, the game will not look to your Event Item Storer to determine rewards. For example, I had Dream Coat +1 (Rare/Ex) stored, and I received another Dream Coat +1 as a reward. * ' I moved this here because most of it should have been in discussion anyway. A lot of it was just talking to one another and arguing about which is wrong or not. If you guys think it should be otherwise, change it back (that's why I moved it here in the first place).' Dream Hat+1 When do you have to talk to your moogle to get Dream Hat+1, I have max smilebringer fame and have had a Windy christmas tree parked in my mog house for 3 days, still haven't gotten a present. Do I have to talk to the moogle at exactly JP midnight? --Dekarguy 04:29, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Recollection is foggy but iirc it will be after the conquest tally on Sunday. --Tyas 15:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) One of my LS members placed tree in mog house, talked to moogle 5 seconds later, and got the present with Dream Hat +1. I placed tree in mog house, but no go. Went to bed a few hours later, checked when I got up (past JP midnight) and I got the present with +1 hat. --Valle 19:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) * Did an edit to the nation thing. It doesn't matter what nation your from. Got my boots in Bastok. In fact got my Dream Boots and the +1 on my first quest. --Tattersail 08:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC)